Friendship or Romance?
by DawnForever101
Summary: Being friends for as long as they could remember, Ash and Dawn grew up as next door neighbours. Dawn thought they were just friends, when in reality, Ash wanted so much more. When Dawn has to leave to college, she has to make a decision and realize whether this was mere friendship...or romance. One-shot Pearlshipping.


**Hey peeps! :D This is another one-shot for pearlshipping. I couldn't help myself. :p Please tell me what you think.**

 **Ash: Ughh another story? Don't you have a life?**

 **Me: Well sheesh I'm doing this for the readers. And this is a story about you and Dawn.**

 **Dawn: Yeah, Ash! Stop being so mean to DawnForever101.**

 **Me: Yeah! Girls rules! *high fives Dawn***

 **Ash: *rolls eyes* You're just happy because this author likes you a lot.**

 **Dawn: Well she made a right choice. *winks***

 **Me: Just ignore him, Dawn. *adds with a whisper* Ash is stupid anyway.**

 **Ash: I heard that! *deadpanned eyes***

 **Me: So, Dawn, why don't you do the honours?**

 **Dawn: Gladly. DawnForever101 does not own Pokemon, so there's no need to sue her.**

* * *

"Hey! Come back here!" I yelled, chasing after a raven haired boy. I knew he was smirking. He turned around and stuck his tongue out at me. I growled as I ran faster.

It was a sunny afternoon and I could feel the sweat practically pouring on my forehead. Ash and I grew up as next door neighbours and we always played chase in the evenings, after school. My mom and Ash's mom were great friends as well. Sometimes, I came over to his house and he would come to mine. At the moment, we were playing the innocent game of chase, like most ten year olds do in the evening.

I refused to lose to him.

I chases him all the way to the park, where it was close to my house. I was taking shaky breaths and breathing heavily. He had suddenly disappeared. That was fine, that was a cue to take a break. I went up to the shack where my sapphire blue eyes caught on a cool refreshing coke. As I sipped it slowly, the cool feeling made me feel relieved-making me forget all about Ash.

"BOO!" He shouted in my ear, startling me and I found my coke spilled on the floor.

"Aaaaaasssssssssshhhhhh! Look at this!" I pointed to the ground as I whined.

"Haha!" He simply laughed, rubbing it in my face. "Now, you're gonna have to get another one."

I put my arms on my hips, "Why? You're the one who scared me!"

"How I am supposed to know you were gonna spill your drink?" He smirked and I pouted.

"You're mean. You're the worst!" I said as I stomped my foot, looking the other way.

He poked me, trying to get my attention, "Aw come on, don't be like that. You don't want your face to stay like that." He teased.

"Ugh you are so annoying!" I flailed my arms into the air and sat down on a bench, crossing my arms in the process.

We would have these arguments every day. It could be over something small, like this, or even something big. We always had a chance to fuss and honestly, I loved it.

Suddenly, another drink was brought to my eyes. I slowly widened my eyes as I stared at it and then at Ash. I smiled, taking the drink and slowly drank it down. He nudged me. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I smiled.

"Did you reaalllllyy like it?" He asked again. I raised my eyebrow.

"Yea?" I asked, continuing to enjoy my drink.

"Oh good, because this has a secret recipe."

"It does?" I asked, my eyes filled with excitement. "What?"

"Ok, don't tell anybody." He said and came closer. "Are you sure you want me to tell you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes!" I said, with a tone of annoyance.

"Okay, but promise me you won't tell anybody." He said.

I sighed, "I promise, now just hurry up and tell me."

"No no, I need to be sure," He said with a smug look.

"Aww man, not the secret handshake." I whined.

"Sorry Dawn, but it's come to that." He crossed his arms.

I groaned loudly, "Fine. Whatever." I rolled my eyes as I got up.

He brought up his right hand and I brought up my left hand, slapped it together, then did it vice-versa, then we both turned around three times, elbowed each other and then it ended with me saluting, "I promise I won't tell me anybody."

…Yes, Ash and I did do that.

"Okay." He said, looking convinced. He then walked closer to me and whispered, "The secret recipe is…" He hesitated.

"Yes?" I waited.

"…Toenails." And then he stepped back.

I had a disgusted look on my face, "Ohhh, ewwwww!" I ran all over the place, looking for something to rinse my tongue off. I even considered cutting it off.

I suddenly stopped to see Ash laughing while holding his stomach. I gasped. _Ughh I swear he's so annoying._ He then began lying down on the grass, still unable to control his laughing.

"Ughh, I hate you! Why'd you have to tell me that?" I complained, but he was still laughing.

"Because, haha, your face, eheheh, looked soooo hilarious!" He said, between laughs.

"Haha." I added sarcastically.

He suddenly started to breathe and control his laughing, "Oh come on, it was pretty funny."

"Was not!" I retorted, sitting down on the grass next to him.

"Was too, you know it." He said, trying to convince me.

"Nu-uh!" I fussed.

"Yu-huh!" He said back and then poked me in the waist, trying to tickle me.

I managed to let out a few giggles and I sighed, "Ok fine, it was funny, but still kind of mean."

"Hey, I love to tease you, you know that." He said as he pinched my cheeks.

"I know." I smiled.

We were best friends. Nothing could ever keep us apart. As Ash and I grew up together, we really became closer and closer, almost like glue. There wasn't one day that we weren't together. Through middle school and high school, we were best buddies throughout and always felt that way.

Three years later, here I am preparing to go off to college and hopefully get a new job. Being twenty-one years old and having matured a lot, I was prepared for this new phase. With a lot of hard work and a long application process, I had managed to go to a college which I wanted to with my scholarship. And that was Kanto University in the Kanto region. I was psyched, but at the same time, sad as I was going to leave Ash.

…Ash. I couldn't bear to leave, not after being together for so long. Ash had yet to go to college and he was now a keeping his expenses well balanced by having a job. It was not a reputable job, he told me, but he was willing to do anything to support his family.

"Dawn have you finished packing?" My mother opened my room door and asked.

I put my last article of clothing in my suitcase and smiled, "Yup, just finished." And then she eyes about four suitcases.

She chuckled a little, "Dawn do you need that much stuff?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Uhh yeah." I said as if it were obvious.

"What's in all of this anyway?" She asked as she put one of the suitcases on the bed.

"Oh, that's all my shoes." I said and she sweat-dropped a little.

"You don't need that much shoes, Dawn." She said and I gasped.

"Mom! You expect me to wear the same kind of shoes every day?" I asked, a bit dramatically.

"Well, maybe three pairs are fine-"

"Three pairs only?! Who are you?" I added with dramatic effect.

"Dawn, don't be so silly. You're going off to college, not to a fashion show." She chuckled and then opened my suitcase and started emptying it a little.

After a long while, there was only one suitcase with some of my blouses, skirts, jeans, accessories, make-up and three pairs of sandals. "There. Now it looks better." She said.

"That's way too little." I crossed my arms.

"You can buy new clothes when you're in Kanto..with the job that you're going to get, right?" She asked, hoping to get a suitable answer from me.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Okay," She looked at her watch, "Plane leaves at 5. It's 3 right now."

"I'm gonna go see Ash." I told her.

"Good idea. Might want to say goodbye." She suggested and I slowly nodded. I strapped on my sandals and left to the house right across the street.

I gulped. This was the last time I was going to see Ash. The thought made me eye tear up a little and I sighed heavily. There was no one like him. As I rang the doorbell, he opened it, smiling at me. We didn't know who would greet each other first, so there was an awkward silence for some time. But he slowly approached me and hugged me for what seemed like a million years. All I knew was that, I never wanted to let go.

He had offered me coffee and I was slowly sipping it. Ash was on the sofa opposite me. There was that awkward silence again.

"So…" He said, breaking the silence, "you're leaving today?" He asked, fiddling with his fingers, not making eye contact with me.

I placed my coffee on the coffee table next to me, "Yeah, the plane leaves at 5 so I can't be here for long." I said, sadness being hinted in my voice.

"Well, I'm going to miss you. A lot." He said, but I had a feeling he wanted to say more.

"Me too."

There was another awkward silence. This was so hard. Saying goodbye. It was as if we didn't know each other anymore.

"Uhh just to let you know, I applied for a few universities, I'm hoping to get a response soon." He said and I slowly found myself smiling.

"That's great, Ash. I hope you get into a good college." I said, picking up my coffee and sipping it again.

"Yeah but it won't be the same without you. Sometimes I wish we could go to the same college together." He said and I agreed.

"Yeah it would be a lot of fun." I said, smiling.

"Well, I gotta go, it's nearly four and I have to get to the airport." I said, getting up from the sofa. Ash got up as well.

"Wait! Just stay for five more minutes. Please." He begged.

"I can't." I shook my head.

"Fine. Can I just have a hug again?" He asked and it made me teary-eyed.

"Of course." I said and then I ran up and hugged him tightly. We slowly pulled away, looking each other in the eyes. I saw sadness in his chocolate brown eyes and I suddenly didn't want to leave. He caressed my cheek and I began to let out a tear. I suddenly found out he was inches close to me now and I felt my heart beating out of my chest. I didn't know what was happening…but I liked it, which was weird. He then closed the distance between us and kissed me tenderly on the lips. Although surprised, I began to kiss back and he snaked his arm around my waist.

No, this wasn't supposed to be happening. I thought Ash and I were just friends. I broke away from the kiss, leaving him startled, and ran away, into my car and headed for the airport. I needed to think why that happened. It was too sudden for my taste.

Ash sighed as he probably thought that this move was too sudden for Dawn. He had wanted to do that since a while now, as he had developed a crush on her since the past few years, but he knew that Dawn didn't feel the same. He sat back down in his sofa and slumped against it. His phone vibrated a little and he smiled as he received an email.

"Dawn, I'm not leaving you, whether you like it or not."

* * *

"Sorry I left in a rush mom." I said to her on the other line of the phone. Despite not seeing her, I could tell she was close to tears soon.

"I just wanted to see you one last before you go." She said, sounding as if there was a lump in her throat. I twirled the cord n between my fingers and slowly smiled.

"Mom, we'll video chat every day." I assured her and she chuckled a little.

"Take care of yourself, honey." She told me and I nodded.

"You too. Bye Mom."

"Bye, Dawn." And then I hung up.

I sighed a breath of relief and made my way to the check-in counter, then to security, luggage and finally I found myself seated near the gate. I still had about forty minutes before the flight took off so I bought a latte, relaxing myself as the hot steam relaxed my nerves. My thoughts had drifted to Ash. I was finding myself confused and perplexed. Why did he kiss me? And why did I enjoy it? Are we friends? Now what exactly are we? It's like we're….almost nobodies.

I began to wonder if he sees me in a romantic sense. I began to recall any moments that may have hinted the possible growing of a romantic feeling. Yes…all the teasing, name-calling, gifts he sent me for my birthday, flowers, chocolates…how could I have been this stupid and blind? He had tried every possible way to get my attention, but I failed to give him any.

The real question is though…what do I feel for him? Is he still my friend? Do I possibly see him in a romantic sense? I honestly don't know.

I finished my coffee and threw it into the trash while checking my watch in the process. I still had thirty minutes left and I had the sudden urge to use the bathroom. I carried my luggage with me and went to the airport's bathroom on the bottom floor.

I was a mess; no it wasn't my hair, but it was me. I'm just so confused. As I got out of the bathroom, I stopped myself mid-way on seeing a familiar raven haired man standing with his arms crossed, smiling, at least a couple feet away from me. I could feel my heart pounding and suddenly all the other people who were around me mysteriously disappeared. It was as if there were only the two of us here.

He walked closer and closer, now shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and closing the distance. He stared into my eyes and took my hand.

"Hey." He said, whispering to me, making me shiver a little. I just smiled.

"I wanted to see you before you go." He said to me and I quivered a little.

"Ash, I-" He interrupted me by putting a finger near my lips. I nearly blushed.

"Before you say anything, I've got news." He said and I nodded, indicating him to continue.

"I received an email earlier about me getting accepted in a university." His eyes wasn't removed from mines as he said that.

"That's great, Ash!" I exclaimed, "What college?"

He looked down for a bit as if there was something on the floor but then he looked back up at me and came closer and closer to whisper in my ear,"Kanto Univeristy." He then stepped back a little and I found myself smiling. As a reflex, I hugged him tightly, tears forming in my eyes. I could tell he was happy as well. As we let go, Ash stared into my eyes again and soon enough, we were centimetres way from closing the distance, noses touching a little…but I pushed away.

"Ash, I'm sorry..I know what you feel for me, but I'm not sure what I feel for you. I need more time." I breathed, looking up at him. He understood.

"How much time do you need?" He asked, his expression filled with mercy.

"Calling all passengers to the flight to Kanto. Passengers, please board the flight to Kanto."

I smiled, "See you in a week, Ash." I gave him a quick hug, took my belongings and ran.

As I looked back, I saw a genuine smile lingering on his face. I didn't need a week, as I had already decided what my answer was going to be.

* * *

 **So how was it? Suckish? Great?**

 **Ash: You did horrible as usual.**

 **Me: Shut up, Ash, I didn't ask for your opinion!**

 **Dawn: Yeah, stop being mean to her!**

 **Ash: Whatever…**

 **Me: Uhh anyways, this is a one-shot but do you guys want me to continue? What's your opinion?**

 **Dawn: I want you to continue!**

 **Ash: I want you to drop dead.**

 **Me: *hits Ash on the head***

 **Ash: *drops unconscious***

 **Dawn: Hahaha, I'm glad that nightmare's over.**

 **Me: Yeah he's sooo annoying…**

 **Dawn: Yup! But anyways, please please review and tell DawnForever101 if she should continue!**

 **Me: See you next time!**


End file.
